Feferi Peixes
Feferi Peixes and Homestuck are Property of Andrew Hussie, all rights reserved. A recently-introduced member of the same race as Vriska Serket and Gamzee Makara, Feferi is unusually bubbly and energetic as compared to most of her kind revealed thus far. She's the only one of her Session's players besides Gamzee residing somewhere in the present Session, and for this reason, it seems that Master Big Star will pursue her for assistance with matters regarding individuals like Jack Noir and LORD ENGLISH. It has been said that Feferi is the last surviving member of her kind to possess "tyrian purple" blood, which indicates royalty in her race. However, this is coming from a misinformed source, as Feferi's Ancestor - Her Imperious Condescension - Is still alive. Despite Feferi being the heiress apparent to the Throne of Empress, she is very gentle and kind (Unless she's given good reason to show her hostile side), and enjoys caring for wild sea creatures - Be they ill and infirm, or simply requiring some love and attention in her eyes. Like all of her kind, Feferi has a number of text quirks with how her dialogue is represented. In her case, Feferi's text is bold and colored a reddish-purple, magenta hue. Feferi has a tendency for dashes before her capital "E"s to resemble tridents, mainly in cases where she's R-----EALLY -EXCIT-ED!! She also replaces the letter "h" with two parentheses placed as an ")(", frequently states the sound effect "glub", and loves using corny fish puns. When typing, such as on chatrooms, she likes to use a text smiley with goggles and a tiara, that being "38D". Appearance Like all of her race, Feferi has pale gray skin, black lips, and messy black hair, hers long and lustrous. Her eyes peer out from behind magenta goggles, while strange fins/gills protrude from her cheeks. Her unique horns (as all members of her kind have unique horns) are shaped like the upper-half of her sign, Pisces, which is emblazoned in magenta on the chest of her sleeveless black shirt. Feferi is average in height and build, if not a bit on the slight and slender side. For a grayskinned being, her complexion is quite clean and nigh flawless. Disconcertingly, however, her teeth appear particularly sharp. She also wears a blue and green skirt and magenta shoes. Meanwhile, her accessories include a tiara, as well as gold and bead necklaces, bracelets, and anklets. She is usually found smiling; her eyes gleam jubilantly; and she has a certain bright exuberance in every facet of her appearance and demeanour. Personality Exceptionally upbeat and perky, for the short time she's been seen, Feferi has displayed a joyful zest for life and great energy in her being. Her demeanour is friendly, and seems to invite laughter and ease to those around her. Quite gentle, Feferi seems to have a love of caring for other creatures - As seen with the number of aquatic creatures she has in cages in her hive's RESPITEBLOCK. Even when they escape, these creatures seem content to stay in Feferi's vicinity. Feferi herself has said that she's committed to this behavior, because her first goal as the heiress to the Condesce will be to change the meaning of "culling" to "caring for the ill and infirm." However, when creatures she fancies are hurt or killed in front of her, Feferi becomes incredibly wroth and dangerous. In this state of aggression, Feferi also lives up to the present Condesce, from whom she is descended; she turns highly rude and sharptongued, taking a spiteful glee from insulting those who are moments away from death. It is possible that this is a fragmented sub-personality, because really, Feferi would hardly be the first BZPB character overall - Nor even the first introduced member of her nearly-extinct race - To possess mental eccentricities that border on psychosis. History Initially introduced in her opulent home, Feferi was seen caring for small, cuttlefish-like creatures in hanging cages. When one escaped, she would proceed to swim up to it and coax it back into its cage. She seemed either unaware or simply nonplussed that another escaped immediately after. She really should see into better cages if she wants those things to stay in them. Afterwards, while outside on a swim-stroll, Feferi was approached by two whale-like Nightmares. Apparently anticipating this, Feferi drew her 2x3dent "Ψdon's Entente" and proceeded to do battle with them. It would be an understatement to say she had been winning handily against the two whales up to that point; the Nightmares sent against her stood no chance. Based on her actions, it was apparent that more enemies were fast approaching to continue the battle with Feferi. Indeed, she was next seen being attacked by a school of hammerhead sharklike Nightmares. Once again, Feferi made short work of them with her 2x3dent, as well as mutating a coral reef and sea anenome to finish the job for her. However, when the apparent leaders of these Nightmares attacked and killed her creation, Feferi attacked in a rage and semi-inadvertently caused one's quick death. She then became locked in battle with the leaders of the Nightmare invasion force. A beauty-obsessed, mockery of a bishonen Nightmare offered Feferi a place with the Nightmares due to some connection her lusus "Gl'bgolyb" had with their "colleagues", saying that he did not wish to see such a beauteous girl harmed; Feferi's response was to insult his appearance and maim him with her 2x3dent. Afterwards, she nearly killed a cannibalizing, multiplying Nightmare, before their own leader, Vam Fel, ate him. In the ensuing conversation, Vam Fel confirmed that Feferi's Ancestor is Her Imperious Condescension, and that Feferi is supposed to be the heiress to the throne. It was suggested that only Feferi and the Condesce should have survived the "Vast Glub", yet before anything more could be said, Vam Fel retreated into a portal. Stymied, Feferi began the swim back to her hive. Once she reached her hive, Feferi swam back to her RESPITEBLOCK and began "trolling" the same "indoorScholar" whom Vriska Serket failed so spectacularly to get a rise out of. The two proceeded to have the most friendly conversation this side of their chatroom. Later, she would be contacted by Gamzee Makara; after a short chat, Feferi excitedly swum up to meet him and Master Big Star. During a conversation with said Great Being, Feferi explained that Jack Noir had destroyed their Session after doing the same to Jade Harley's Session. However, he accidentally caused Aradia Megido to awaken as God-Tier, and had somehow failed in destroying Vriska Serket's dreamself. As a result, Sollux Captor is protecting said dreamself and is working on hacking Vriska's Quest Cocoon into the new Session. Not much later, when Gamzee Makara proceeded to viciously and effortlessly beat a Nightmare to death so as to defend Heen and the others, Feferi was convinced to explain more about Gamzee - Also making short mention of the "grimdarkness" and the "Horrorterrors" that Master Big Star pointed out as influencing her. Said influences seemed to be taxing on her mind and body, as she broke out into a cold sweat when a "glub" of rage was spoke through her by them. Though vague for the most part, she went into great detail on how Gamzee did more damage in a single hit than any other player in their Session to the final boss, the Black King (Except for possibly Vriska Serket, although since she delivered the final strike, it will never be known for sure which of them dealt a larger blow). Weapon Referred to as a 2x3dent - A trident with a piercing head at either end - Feferi's weapon of choice is known as Ψdon's Entente (pronounced "PSI-don's EN-tahnt"). Made with Sollux Captor's help, its name seems to be based on the name of said individual's Ancestor, the "Ψiioniic". It appears to have been made with a "code", similar to Vriska Serket's Fluorite Octet and User Zev's Blue-Sky Godspanker Bombs. This remains the weapon's most likely origin. Though its full capabilities are unknown, the abilities it has displayed through Feferi's use are potent enough to easily defeat two Nightmares the size of small whales. Its main abilities - Based on Feferi's own statements - Revolve around the generation of powerful telekinetic forces, capable of moving huge creatures with ease. This is shown by rippling, indigo and magenta energy around the directing trident head. Abilities/Skills Suited to her environment, Feferi is able to breath perfectly fine underwater and is a swift, skillful swimmer. She's also an expert in using her weapon of choice - Both as a melee tool and an instrument for focusing its potent psionic abilities, supposedly derived from another item of Sollux's. According to Feferi, she is the "Witch of Life" - Just as Jade Harley is the "Witch of Space" and User Zev is the "Heir of Heart", apparently. This allows her powers similar in nature, though perhaps not in scale as the Kanohi Ignika, Mask of Life: Namely, such effects as causing seaweed to grow out of control into mighty plant tendrils. Trivia *Feferi's given name is based on the taxonomical indication "pfefferi", used in the scientific names of many aquatic gastropods, including a species of venomous cuttlefish; alluding to her trolling handle. Meanwhile, "Peixes" is the Portugese word for the sign Pisces, or just multiple fish in general. *Based on the themes present in others of her species, and the fact that "tyrian purple" is rendered today on a range of reddish-purple tints and shades, it's most likely that Feferi's blood is the same magenta-like color of her text, as this is approximately within tyrian purple's range. Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Unknown species